Chase Across the US
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: A family is murdered in the middle of the night.The teenage girl missing.The CSI team find out she's going across the whole US.But with an unexpected traveler that she is unaware of...Will the team find her before it's too late?CSI: miami people lateron
1. Chapter 1: Family Murder

Chase Across the U.S.

Chapter 1: Family Murder

Disclaimer: Don't own or anything like that. P

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

Bullets being fired around the inside of a white house also know as the Plummer's house. As a room was under fire, a woman let out a shill shriek. A soft thump followed the eerie short silence. A man bellowed in pain, as he was being stabbed in the chest. The man fought his attacker, receiving cuts along his arms.

A high pitch yelp filled the quiet night air. The little boy got the same treatment as his father, stabbed numerous times in the chest. The little boy however did not fight back. The only person left was the teenage girl. The girl had snuck out of her room when the shots were fired. She packed a bag of clothes before anything happened. She planned on running away from her mother, not a murderer.

As she ran through her back yard, she looked back every couple of feet. Not looking where she was going and yelling for help the whole time, she tripped over a stump. The killer caught up and sat on the girl's stomach. He used a hand to cover her mouth. The teen bit his hand, which through his aim off stabbing the girl in her upper arm. A scream of pain escaped her mouth. The killer grabbed his injured hand. This being the right opportunity, the girl kneed him in the place that hurts a guy the most. When the man was rolling on the ground the girl got up and headed back to her house. Pain surged through her arm. Hot red liquid flowed out of the fresh wound.

Going back into her house she grabbed her already packed bag and some supplies for her wound. As she walked past her dead family members, she couldn't help but cry. All she wanted to do at the moment was to get away from the crazy psycho with the knives. Again she tripped, but this time her hand landed on a knife left by the killer. Hissing in extreme pain, she ripped off part of her black long sleeve and tied it around her sliced hand. She would fix her arm later, when the psycho wasn't around.

Reaching inside the back pocket of her baggy tan pants, she pulled out as black ZERO hat to hide her long black hair. She hid her green eyes behind some dark sunglasses. Sirens could be faintly heard when she exited the house. She took cover in a near by sewer ditch. Cop cars covered the front yard. Not want to be caught and brought into for questioning she headed off down the empty streets.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

Please tell me what ya thought of it. ALL reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Information

Chase Across the U.S.

Chapter 2: Information

Disclaimer: don't own.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

"Linda, Robert, and Robert J.R. Plummer." Brass told Grissom the names of the deceased victims.

Grissom kneeled down next to Mrs. Plummer who was closest to the door. Five bullet casings surround her lifeless body. He grabbed the tweezers from his kit and carefully picked up a casing.

Examining it he figures "It's a .33 casing."

After he placed the shell into a small evidence envelope, he asked Nick to bag the others. Warrick was examining the father. A bloody knife laid next to him in. Many stab wounds covered his chest. A thin cut went across the front of his neck. At the top of the stairs, Sara was looking over the little boys injury. The boy was like his father.

"Probably killed the boy when he came down and saw his father being murdered." Sara guessed.

Outside Grissom and Brass took around the large yard, coming across a blood trail. They followed it to the middle of the yard where a small blood pool sat. The trail showed that she went back into the house.

"We're missing the daughter. " Grissom looked at Brass "And the murderer is probably looking for her too."

When the coroner's office came and picked up the bodies, Nick noticed something shinning under a streetlight at the end of the driveway. Turning his flashlight on, he picked up a sliver bracelet with a heart charm. Some blood was caked onto the links.

"Nick." Grissom called as he walked up to Nick.

"Yeah." Nick answered bagging the evidence.

"I need you to check all the hospitals. See if any 16 year old girl fitting Jenna Plummer's description came in with a stab injury."

"Will do."

"Hey Grissom." Warrick walked over to him. "Mr. Plummer has a sister who lives just two streets down. Maybe the kid went there."

"Lets go pay her a visit."

Warrick and Grissom found themselves out side of a two story apartment building. Each floor was a separate apartment.

"Which one is the aunt's?" Grissom asked.

"Uh…" Warrick looked at the address "second."

Grissom's phone began to ring.

"Grissom."

"None of the hospitals have had a 16 year old girl fitting Jenna Plummer's description check in. No girls around 16 were admitted into any hospitals."

"Ok. Thanks Nick."

Grissom put his cell phone back into his pocket as he and Warrick climbed the stairs. Through the door at the top a woman could be heard yelling at some children. The sound of a vase crashing to the ground. The woman groaned in frustration, a baby crying, and laughter.

As Warrick lifted his hand to knock, he noticed a red streak on the door. Grissom told him to get a sample. After waiting three minutes after the woman told them that she would be right there, a woman around 39 opened the door. Bags hung under her brown eyes, her fire red hair had some gray hair peeking through the hair color.

"Can I help you?' she yawned.

"I'm Warrick Brown and this is Gil Grissom. We're with the Crime lab."

"Crime lab? What happened?"

"Are you Robert Plummer's sister Amy?" Grissom asked.

"Yes. Did something happen?"

"May we come in?"

"Yes, please do."

The second Warrick and Grissom were in, Amy quickly closed the door.

"You're here to tell me about the murder."

"Yes we are. Did your niece Jenna tell you?"

"She stopped by half an hour ago. Said she needed money to get out of the state. Wanted some food, and some fresh bandages for her arm and hand."

"We found blood on her door. Was she bleeding?" Warrick butted in.

"That's hers. Her hands were covered in blood. Had me do a quick fix on her wounds so they wouldn't get infected and had me put stitches in."

"You're a nurse." Warrick guessed.

"I've been a nurse for six years."

"Did Jenna tell you where she was going? Which state?" Grissom wanted to get her before she left the state.

"She was going to a train station in Arizona to take her to Texas. Get on another train to Alabama. Walk to Florida. Take plane to Pennsylvania to meet with her grandparents."

"Thank you."

With all the information the two CSIs got they left the tired woman. Grissom wanted to get the teen before the killer got to her.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

Please tell me how you liked it. I'll be updating soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Dead End

Chase Across the U.S.

Chapter 3: Dead End

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI, CSI Miami or the people in the shows.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

The CSI's spent the whole night looking for Jenna. She was nowhere to be found. Remembering what Jenna's aunt said, Grissom went to the nearest train station, in Arizona (don't ask!). The girl probably went to the nearest train station. Less of a walk. When he showed the picture to the man selling tickets, the man said he saw her last night.

"Where was she going? Texas?"

"No. She got a ticket to Alabama. Said she wanted to go straight through Texas."

The man had lied. She got a ticket to transfer onto a train in Texas. A two hour wait for the transfer to happen. Jenna paid the man extra to not tell anyone the truth. Even the people who worked for the law.

-!-!-Jenna!-!-!

Jenna slept in her big room on the train. Her families murder the night before still played in her head.

_The doorbell rang at 10 o'clock, just as everyone was going to bed. Her mother went to the door. As she opened it, a gleaming object in the man's hand caught the elderly woman's eye. Eyes widened in horror. She noticed it too late. She tried closing the door, but the man stuck his foot in before she could shut it. The mother ran for the stairs, only to receive five bullets in her back, not even making it more than 10 feet away from the front door._

_Before her father could react, the intruder stabbed him in the chest. Her father fell the floor, gasping for breath. The attacker kneeled next to the bleeding man, viscously stabbing him. Over and over again, the knife tore his skin apart. Agonizing screams came from him. Jr. came out of his room as his father screamed. As the killer laid over the lifeless body, Jr. yelled. The killed eyed the fear struck boy. The boy didn't move as he was approached. Before the boy was able to move, a knife was shoved into his chest. The boy let out a horrifying yelp. He fell to the ground as the attacker stuck his knife into the boy._

_Jenna had had a fight with her mother just minutes before the nightmare happened. Jenna went to her room to pack her things to run away from home. She was just about done packing her bags when her mother let our a piercing scream. Alert she walked out of her room and looked over the stair railing just in time to see her father being stabbed. Turning to head back into her room and escape, she caught a glimpse of JR standing at the top of the stairs. The killer slowly approached JR. Jenna noticed he wasn't moving. She yelled at him to move, but he just stood there. By the time he actually could move he was already dying. _

_Not knowing what to do, Jenna ran into her parents' bedroom, locking the door behind her. Footsteps could be heard running across the floor. With one strong kick the door busted open. Jenna was already out the window and down the trellis. _

Jenna sat up in her bed. She hugged her knees and buried her head, as she began to cry.

"I never got to say sorry." she repeated over and over again to her self.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

So, how was it? The italics was the flashback. Please review!


End file.
